A Bond Stronger Than Love
by iloveromance
Summary: Reunited after a terrible argument, Daphne longs to enjoy the romantic bliss she's found with Niles. But she can't stop thinking about her young son David, and how her actions of the previous night caused him anxiety and fear. Despite Niles' reassurance, she worries that her relationship with her child may never be the same. Continuation of "Mermaid Dreams".
1. Chapter 1

The apartment was quiet when Daphne's eyes fluttered open. For a moment she was temporarily confused by the unfamiliar surroundings, but when she felt movement beside her, it all came rushing back. She was in Roz's apartment, the place where she'd sought refuge after the terrible argument she'd had with Niles.

She never imagined that a simple misunderstanding could be so painful. But after a viewing of Disney's "The Little Mermaid" the storyline had found its way into her dreams. And it was there that he'd subconsciously uttered the name of the handsome cartoon Prince who fell in love with the mermaid-turned-human named Ariel.

Little did she know that her dreams would cause such a huge misunderstanding or the frightening argument that followed. And then with nowhere to go, she found herself at Roz's apartment, grateful that Roz was out of town. She certainly didn't want to admit that the man she loved so much had thrown her out of the house in much the same fashion that his ex-wife Maris had done to him. But the most painful feeling of all was when he forbade her to see their son. She'd cried so many tears that she was surprised she had any left. As it turned out, she had enough to fill every river in Washington State.

When he came to find her (With David in tow), the argument commenced even further, resulting in broken glass, sharp words and the bandage around her hand. But she'd never forget the way Niles apologized profusely for the misunderstanding, bringing with it tears, heartache and shame, the likes of which she'd never seen from such a strong sophisticated man. Or the way he'd tended to her injured hand so lovingly. But most of all, she would always remember the blissful lovemaking and heartfelt words of sentiment and devotion that followed.

Despite her happiness, the memory of the terrified look upon her son's face brought tears to her eyes now; tears that splashed onto her husband's bare arm, which was wrapped around her. When she sniffled, she felt Niles' lips gently kiss her shoulder and she turned to him. As expected, his beautiful blue eyes were watching her with concern.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?"

She feigned a smile. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be? I'm here in the arms of a handsome and sexy man whom I love more than anyone in the world. I have a wonderful family and a son who-." The thought of David made her tears fall rapidly and she couldn't brush them away.

Niles sat up in bed, showing his concern even further. "Daphne, what is it? What's wrong?"

Her lower lip trembled and she took a deep breath, unable to believe that she was about to say the words.

"I don't think David loves me anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

When she began to sob quietly, he pulled her into his arms, where she rested her head against his bare chest. Her trembling fingers ran up and down the pink scar, reminding her of how she'd almost lost him when he'd entered the hospital for heart surgery all those years ago. The thought increased her pain and she clung to him while he did his best to soothe her.

"Hey, come on… Of course David loves you. How could he not? You're his mother and I've never seen anyone who loves a child more."

"Oh Niles..."

When her tears continued, he held her even closer and gently rocked her back and forth. "How could you think that David doesn't love you?"

She sniffled and looked into Niles' eyes of blue. "Because of _this_, Niles!" She said, holding up her bandaged hand. "I frightened my own son and I almost...I'm so sorry for breaking that glass! I don't know what came over me!"

"You were angry, Daphne. And you had every right to be. I can't tell you how sorry I am for those horrible things I said. For assuming…. That you were having an affair, throwing you out of our home and keeping you from seeing David."

She kissed his lips to stop him from saying more. "I know… You've already apologized, remember? I certainly do. Last night was truly blissful and I'll never forget it."

"It certainly was my love. But why would you think that David doesn't love you? It's simply not possible."

"I yelled at you, Niles! And I said some horrible things!" She glanced at her bandaged hand, crying even more at the memory it provoked. "I completely terrified him, Niles! My own son! Our son! How could I do that?"

"Daphne, my angel, I told you… he's just a little boy. He was confused and I'm to blame for it. When you left after I… God, Daphne I'm so sorry about that.. I-."

She smiled and gently ran her thumb across his soft cheek. "It's all right."

"No, it's not all right. It wounds me deeply to think that I threw you out of our home the way that Maris often did to me. And I promise you Daphne, I'm going to make it up to you, even if it takes the rest of my life."


	3. Chapter 3

She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Niles. But David-."

"He's just a little boy." Niles repeated. "He was just frightened because he didn't understand what was happening."

"But he would barely say goodbye to me, Niles! What if-."

He pulled her trembling body close and kissed her damp cheek. "Daphne, stop this! David loves you and everything will be just fine!"

"I just wish I could see him and make him understand how much I love him and how sorry I am for-."

"Daphne, there is nothing to be sorry for and nothing for him to understand! He knows that you love him and nothing will ever change that. Most likely he's forgotten all about it and I bet he's having a ball with Dad and Ronee right now. Dad's probably corrupted him by making him watch the Mariner's score field goals or whatever they're called."

"But Niles-."

"Look, if you feel this strongly about it, why don't we get dressed and go over there?"

But the idea made her snuggle deeper into his arms, and she kissed him softly. "It sounds wonderful, Niles. But I don't know if I can leave this. I always feel so safe in your arms."

"I'll always keep you safe, Daphne. You and David, you're my whole world. I don't know what I would do without either of you."

No words were needed as they filled each other's arms, eager to continue their passion from the night before. But she knew that Niles, as did she, missed their son. A short while later they rose from the bed and got dressed, albeit reluctantly.

When they were ready to go, Daphne straightened Roz's apartment and scribbled a note, which she left on Roz's bed in the front room.

"Shall we take your car or mine?" Niles asked.

"Why don't we take yours? I don't think David would be very comfortable in mine anymore. I-."

He looked at her with such love that she felt tears spring to her eyes. As before he gathered her in his arms and held her close. She melted into his embrace, comforted by the warmth of his body. But after a long moment he let go.

"All right, we'll take my car. But first we should take care of something. Come on."

In confusion she felt him take her hand and followed him to the kitchen.

"Niles, what are you doing?"

He said nothing and took her bandaged hand, carefully un-wrapping the first aid tape. And then he removed the gauze, discarded the items in the trash can. A bottle of iodine in his hand, he poured some in a cotton square and gently blotted her injured hand. She jerked back slightly at the sting, but then her heart warmed as he blew softly on the injury, the way she often did to David.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, my love. Are you all right?"

She couldn't help but smile at his concern. "You didn't hurt me, Niles. I'm fine."

"I'm glad." He said, dabbing a bit more of the iodine on her palm before covering it with the gauze square. And finally he wrapped tape around her hand finishing off with a kiss.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." She said, unable to resist kissing him softly.

In response he held out his hand. "Come, my love. Let's go and get our son."


	4. Chapter 4

The closer they came to Martin and Ronee's house the more apprehensive Daphne became, but she didn't dare tell Niles. He would surely think she was daft, even if he didn't come out and say so. It wasn't normal for her to be feeling this way and she simply didn't understand it. But to say something might worry Niles even further and he didn't deserve to feel worse than he already did.

She wished there was a way to ease his guilt. Arguments went two always and she was as much to blame if not more so than he. But now she had to make things right between her and her son. And that's what worried her so.

Bloody hell what was wrong with her? How could she possibly be afraid to see her own son? She loved him with all of her heart and without him, or the love of her husband, she simply couldn't go on living. She needed them both desperately.

From the interior of Niles' luxurious car, the world around her whizzed by, blurred by her tears. And as though he could sense her uneasiness, Niles laced his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand gently. But even his loving touch did little to calm her nervousness. Until she was assured that David truly did love her, she would never be completely happy.

She was so deep in thought that she barely realized that they had turned on Martin and Ronee's street. And soon the car came to a slow stop, and she found herself looking at the familiar sight. The home of her physical therapy patient-turned friend-turned father in law and his wife.

Thanks to a generous wedding gift from Niles and Frasier, Martin and Ronee had purchased the house only weeks after David was born, refusing to allow the Crane men to also pay for a honeymoon. Martin was adamant about the subject, saying that he was too old for such nonsense and Ronee quickly reminded him that they would have a much better honeymoon in their new home.

The house, a simple and rather small rambler in a shade of pale blue, was built in the 1970's and sat on a quiet residential tree-lined street. Needless to say, it wasn't at all in compliance to what Frasier and Niles had in mind. And that is what triggered the memory...


	5. Chapter 5

_With Frasier, Charlotte and newborn David in tow, Daphne and Niles eagerly followed the directions that Martin had given them. And the further they drove from their own home, the more eager Daphne became._

"_This is so exiting, isn't it? Seeing the home that Martin and Ronee bought? I can hardly wait to go inside! It was wonderful of you both to be so generous and the look on your father and Ronee's faces when you handed them that check… Oh, look at me; I'm getting emotional just thinking about it!"  
Niles smiled and reached into his pocket, handing her his handkerchief, allowing her to blot her tears. "Thank you, Sweetheart." _

"_It really is exciting!" Frasier agreed. "When Dad told me that he and Ronee had already used the money, I couldn't believe it, but to think that they bought a house… it's just..."  
_

_"What honey?" Charlotte asked, winking at Daphne._

"_Well… Surprising, to be honest. I expected him to store it away somewhere, until I end up getting it back in the form of a will."  
_

_Charlotte laughed and playfully hit Frasier's shoulder. "Frasier, that's a terrible thing to say!" _

"_It is terrible, Frasier!" Niles scolded. "What makes you think he's going to give it all to you and not to me? Just because you took him into your home after he was shot doesn't mean that you're entitled to-"  
_

_"Niles, for God's sake, I was just-."  
_

_Daphne took the piece of paper out of Frasier's hand and stared at it, trying to ignore the bickering of her husband and brother-in law. _

"_Look, Sweetheart, we only have to go a few more feet and we're there. The house is located at 2052 Sycamore and according to this we're on Birch, which only two streets away." _

_When she glanced into the rear-view mirror she smiled at Charlotte who mouthed a silent thank you and she nodded in reply. The next thing she knew they had turned on Sycamore Street.  
_

_"Oh, my heart is racing! I can't wait to see this house!" Charlotte said. "And I'm not even family!"  
_

_Frasier patted her shoulder "Of course you, are Charlotte. Just because we're not married-."  
_

_"Yet." Daphne quipped; smiling at her brother-in law's scowling expression. "Isn't that right, Niles?"_

_But Niles had other things on his mind. "Well… this can't be right."  
_

_"What are you talking about?"  
_

_"We must be on the wrong street!"  
_

_"No, this is right, Niles. Sycamore Street. See? It curves around from Fir."  
_

_"Right… But…"  
_

_"Look! Daphne shouted, pointing out the window. "There it is! Number 2052! We're here! Oh, I can hardly stand the excitement!" _

_Niles parked the car in front of the house, exchanging glances with his brother as the five of them climbed out of the car to greet Martin and Ronee. There were hugs abound as they greeted one another._

_ But Niles and Frasier could only stare at the dwelling before them. _


	6. Chapter 6

"_Frasier, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Niles asked. _

"_Actually Niles, I-."_

"_Isn't this great?" Martin asked, coming up to his sons, holding David in his arms. "Boy, I can't think you kids enough for this generous gift!"_

"_It was more than generous!" Ronee said. "More than we ever expected!"_

_Daphne hugged Ronee once more. "Well, you're worth it!"_

"_So…?"_

_Niles' eyes narrowed. "So… what?" _

"_So, what do you think? Isn't it great?" Marin asked. _

_Frasier grimaced. "Well, Dad… it's…" _

"_Come on, it's even better inside!" Martin said, grabbing Niles by the arm. "And there's even a playroom for David and a place for him to sleep! You'd better believe that it was the first thing on our list!"_

"_Yeah, that and making sure that your chair was going to fit in the living room! I swear, we must have looked at forty houses before-." _

_Martin leaned to kiss his wife. "Oh, shut your bazoo would ya?" _

"_And if I don't?" _

"_Then I'll shut it for ya!" Martin replied with a wink. _

_When Martin and Ronee kissed again, Daphne's heart warmed, wondering if she and Niles would be that happy when they were Martin's age. But as she expected, Niles was appalled by the sight of his father's affection. _

"_Dad, please…."_

"_Oh, all right Mr. Smart Guy! Come on… let's go inside." _

_Together they all walked through the front door, which was painted in a shade of royal blue. And inside, Ronee was only too happy to show them around.  
_

_"So… what do you think?" Martin asked again. _

_Frasier surveyed the small entry way from top to bottom. "Well, it's…."  
_

_"It's what, Son?"  
_

_Instead of answering, Frasier and Niles moved through the house, exchanging looks of disgust as Ronee and Martin pointed out nearly every feature in their home. And when the tour ended, they returned to the living room where Martin's chair was displayed in a place of honor, right in front of the television set. _


	7. Chapter 7

"_Fras? Niles? You never answered my question. What do you think of the house?" _

"_I think it's lovely." Daphne said, unable to stop smiling. "I'm so happy for both of you and I can't wait to help you finish decorating it!" _

_Ronee laughed. "Daphne that's not necessary." _

"_I know, but I want to. And wouldn't it be fun to have a housewarming party?" _

_Charlotte joined in the conversation, adding words of approval until Martin's voice cut her off. _

"_I was talking to Nile and Frasier!" Martin said in a voice that was clearly agitated. _

"_Oh… I'm sorry, Martin." Daphne said. "I was just…" _

"_Fras?"_

"_Well, Dad… it's…"_

"_Oh geez, you already said that! Now just tell me what you think of it! And be honest!" _

"_All right, Dad." Frasier said. "I don't mean to be rude, but when Niles and I gave you and Ronee that check, I'd rather hoped…" he glanced at Niles who simply nodded and then turned his attention to his father. "We… hoped that you'd purchase something a little… nicer." _

"_He means newer, Dad." Niles corrected. _

_But Daphne's mouth fell open in horror. "That's a horrible thing to say! Both of you!" _

"_Actually Niles, I meant what I said." Frasier replied, ignoring Daphne's chiding. He gazed about the living room as though he was inspecting it for damage. _

"_Oh, I don't know… I love it here. I think it's perfect." Ronee said. But her smile was tinged with sadness and disappointment, and not only for her husband. Not many homes around Seattle still have the character of the 70's, am I right? And look at this carpet! It's been so long since I've seen this shade of blue. Makes me feel like royalty!" _

"_Even though there's not a shade of color in the whole house that doesn't match?" Niles quipped. _

_His comment, while surprising Daphne and Charlotte, made Frasier laugh. And Daphne had never been so ashamed. _

"_Niles, how could you say something so cruel to your father?"_

"_Oh, come on, Daphne, what's cruel about it? I'm telling him what I honestly think! I mean look at this place! It's … well, I'll just say it..." _

_But Martin held up his hand, his other hand on his wife's shoulder. And Daphne took her mother-in-law's hand in her own, smiling sympathetically. For there was no mistaking the sheen of tears in Ronee's eyes. _

"_Dad-."  
_

_"No, you don't have to say it, because I already know what you're going to say!." Martin said, his voice stern. "You're disgusted by our home, aren't you? Admit it!" _

"_Well, Dad-."  
_

_"Look, I'm sorry it's not as fancy as the Montana, Niles or as classy as the Elliot Bay Towers or that fancy schmancy place you live in down there in San Francisco, Fras, but this is our home and we love it here, so you both can just-."_

_Ronee laid her hands on her husband's shoulders. "Look, as much as we appreciate your generous gift, Marty and I didn't want anything fancy. After all, it's just a place to live, right?" She took David out of Daphne's arms and kissed his cheek. "We want to use the money to do other things like travel and buy things for this little guy here. We got a great deal on this house and it has plenty of room for all of you to stay whenever you want to!"  
_

_"But Niles and Frasier would probably be more comfortable at the Ritz Carlton downtown, right? At least it doesn't have blue doors and blue carpet!" _

"_Dad-."  
_

_But Niles' pleading went unnoticed as his father angrily moved past him, headed for the hallway. And in the distance they could hear the faint sound of a door slamming shut._


	8. Chapter 8

_Later when they left Martin and Ronee's for the evening, Daphne wasted no time in lashing out at her brother in law and husband as they headed back to the Montana. At that moment she didn't even care if Charlotte was embarrassed. She only cared about her father-in-law and the hurt he must have been feeling. She was sure that Charlotte was ashamed of Frasier as well. She was just happy that David wasn't old enough to understand his father and uncle's actions._

_"I can't believe you two, carrying on like that in front of your father!" She yelled, praying that she wouldn't disturb David who was sleeping soundly. "How could you be so insensitive? Martin and Ronee looked long and hard for that house and they're so proud of it! Couldn't you see the look of pride on his face as he was showing us around? No, you couldn't! All you could see was your own snobbishness because your father picked out a house that doesn't live up to your standards! It's appalling and I certainly hope that David doesn't grow up to be so uncaring and self-centered. How would you like it, Niles if years from now you bought something you were so proud of and David insulted it? I thought you both had changed, I really did, but now I see that you're the same as always! I love you both very much but right now I don't like either of you very much at all!"_

_She was crying now, not caring that Frasier and Niles were pleading incessantly with her to forgive them. Instead she stared out of the window, wishing she were somewhere else; anywhere else. She couldn't deal with this right now. Charlotte's hand was on her shoulder, letting her know silently that she cared and understood, but Daphne couldn't turn around. She couldn't look at anyone, much less Frasier and Niles. Instead she stared out the window, the world passing by in a blur of tears._

_A long, uncomfortable silence followed and she wanted so much to smile when she looked into the backseat at the way Frasier was playing with her son, who had woken up from his slumber. The sight of her brother in law making David laugh and giggle as he let the baby grasp his finger was indeed a sight. But there was little that he could do that would make her smile._

_Later, she and Niles drove home in silence, having dropped off Frasier and Charlotte at their hotel. They'd barely arrived at the Montana when Daphne unfastened David's car seat and carried him into the lobby, nodding in greeting to the doorman before heading into the elevator. Niles was sure to follow, but right now her mind was on herself and her son._

_Angry tears stung her eyes and a million thoughts swirled through her head; how different her life would be had she married Donny instead of Niles. The angry, bitter thought was followed by the reality that she wouldn't have David and she wouldn't have traded him for anything in the world._

_In the apartment, she heard Niles walk through the door but she refused to listen to his endless string of excuses and apologizes. To say something in response would only result in a huge argument that would shake her to the core._

_Instead she carried David upstairs, changed him and put him in his crib, grateful that he was content to play with his toys. It wasn't until much later, when she sat in the antique rocking chair nursing David that she finally felt calm. But she couldn't hide her disappointment and anger._

_She had been certain that fatherhood had changed Niles for the better, but she'd been proven wrong. Angered by his selfish actions and the hurtful things he had said to Martin and Ronee, she realized that Niles still held the one trait that she disliked; the self-centeredness in which few things were good enough for him. And she was still fuming when she showered and got ready for bed._

_Warmed by the plush comforter, Daphne realized how exhausted she was. But she couldn't sleep, for reminders of Niles and Frasier's hurtful words ran through her head. But what hurt the most were the pained and wounded looks on Martin and Ronee's faces._

_She lay in the darkness of their large master bedroom that was illuminated only by the moon which shone outside of their window. And when she heard Niles entered the room and get ready for bed, she feigned sleep. But when he finally climbed into bed beside her, she flinched. His arm went around her shoulder and drew her close to him, but still she lay facing the wall._

_ And when he finally turned out the light and kissed her cheek, whispering a soft "I'm sorry", her relentless tears and quiet sobs carried her into slumber at last._


	9. Chapter 9

_She was almost in a deep slumber when she heard Niles' voice, drifting into the bedroom from downstairs, albeit faintly. Curious she rose from the bed and pulled on her robe and slippers before heading down the hallway. She stopped briefly to check on her son, unable to resist lowering the side of the crib but for a moment to stroke his soft cheek._

"_I love you, Sweetheart." She said quietly. _

_After a few more moments, she continued down the hallway. But when she reached the landing of the stairs, she stopped at the sound of Niles' voice, which was more prominent this time. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was so unlike him to make a phone call in the middle of the night from the living room. Late night phone calls were usually taken in his office, reserved for patient emergencies. _

_Curious as to whom he could be talking to, she stood on the landing hidden from sight, watching him pace back and forth; the phone receiver pressed against his ear.  
_

_"Hello, Dad? It's Niles. Yeah, I know it's late but there's something I need to tell you. No, David and Daphne are fine. In fact, they're more than fine. They're wonderful. I love them so much and…. I love you too, Dad, more than you'll ever know."  
_

_Daphne smiled through her tears and wanted so much to go to Niles but she remained where she was, hidden from view.  
_

_"Thanks, Dad." Niles continued. "But there's something I need to say." There was a pause as Niles took a staggered breath and then spoke in a wobbly voice. "Dad, I'm so sorry about my behavior. The house… the things we said. Frasier and I were rude, insensitive and downright cruel. No, no… there's no excuse for our behavior and Daphne's right. I _

_thought I had changed since David was born but I guess I'm still the same selfish jackass-." _

_Another pause and Daphne could see him listening intently, nodding his head at random intervals. And even from her distance, she could see the tears glistening on his cheeks. _

"_Dad, you don't have to say that. I know I've been a jerk and I can't tell you how sorry… I-I know… No… there's no excuse for our behavior. Frasier and I gave you and Ronee that money as a wedding gift to use as you saw fit and we should have never-."  
_

_There was another pause as he took a deep breath, and when she caught a glimpse of his face, his distraught expression broke Daphne's heart. She blinked, sending tears falling onto her cheeks as she watched her husband make the difficult apology to his father. She'd never been as proud of Niles as she was at that moment. _


	10. Chapter 10

"_Well… thank you Dad and I'm proud of you for having the courage to marry again. I know Mom would approve and she's watching over you and Ronee, wishing you all the love in the world. You definitely found the right woman, just as I have. I only wish I had found the courage to tell her sooner. I love her so much." _

_Daphne brushed the tears from her cheeks and hurried to the master bedroom. Minutes later she returned to the stairs and into the living room, dressed in a royal blue silk nightgown that Niles had given her for their anniversary. _

"_I love you too, Dad. I will… Goodnight." _

_The phone was still in his hand as she walked up behind him and smiled. "Hello, Niles." _

_Startled by the sound of her voice, he whirled around and when he saw her, the phone fell from his hand, landing on the plush carpeted floor with a thud. "Daphne…" _

_She smiled and said nothing as she bent to retrieve the phone and replace it in the phone base. _

"_Daphne, what are you-." _

_His words were paused by her passionate kisses that continued until they were both breathless. And when she finally drew back, the expression on his face was pure astonishment. _

"_Daphne…" _

_Her trembling hands cradled his face and she smiled through her falling tears. "Thank you, Niles. I'm so proud of you." _

_His eyes widened. "You're proud of me? But how could you possibly-." _

"_I heard what you said to your father." _

"_Oh that. Well, I-." _

"_I love you so much." She said, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. _

"_I love you too, but-."_

_She kissed him again, leaving nothing to chance and he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her so closer that there was little space between them. Slowly they made their way to the fainting couch where they found it difficult to give into their emptions completely. _

"_Niles…" She breathed against his mouth amid a series of passionate kisses, "Perhaps we should continue this in our room." _

"_Oh… right… In a minute." He replied breathlessly, his lips never leaving her skin. "Just give me a few more… seconds…"_

_She did as he asked, letting him know that she wanted more… much more. And then she took his hand, leading him up the staircase to the bedroom. But as they passed David's room, she let go of Niles' hand and quietly walked into the room, tears forming on her face at the sight of her sleeping son.  
_

_"He's so beautiful. I love him so much."  
_

_Her broken words were followed by Niles' arms sliding around her from behind and she leaned against him, sighing at the way he was trailing kisses down her neck. _

"_Come my love..." he beckoned. _

_She turned in his arms and kissed him deeply before returning her attention to David, leaning to kiss his soft cheek. He slept soundly, barely noticing his mother's affection. _

_"Goodnight, Sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy love you so much."  
_

_She felt Niles' hand slip into hers and together they made their way into their bedroom. It was there, in the darkness that Niles looked at her with such love that she thought she might cry. But instead she began what they had both come here to do. Her trembling fingers unbuttoned his shirt and she slid the fabric off of his shoulders, smiling as it fell away from his body. He, in turn, untied her robe and it fell in a heap at her feet. Their kisses and touches intensified as they made their way to the bed and when their clothes were strewn on the carpet around them, there was nothing left to do but to give into their desires.  
_

_And through it all she could hear his sweet voice, whispering her name…. _

"_Daphne… Daphne…"  
_


	11. Chapter 11

"Daphne… Daphne?"

Niles' sweet voice rang in her ears and she sighed with pleasure at the gentleness in which he was stroking her cheek. Her eyes were closed as she savored the passion, but she wanted so much to see his handsome face; to feel his soft lips on hers once more, to-

"Come on, Sweetheart. Wake up. David is waiting for us."

Confused, her eyes slowly opened and she looked around, disappointed to find that the sensuous moment had somehow vanished. "Niles… what happened? Where are we?"

He smiled and kissed her lips, confusing her once more. "We're at Dad and Ronee's house to pick up David." He replied. "You were so quiet and then when I realized that you had fallen asleep, you looked so beautiful that I didn't have the heart to wake you. I know it was wrong, leaving you in the car, but I was only gone for a few minutes to let Dad and Ronee know that we were here."

She blinked and tried to focus on her surroundings. "I was asleep? Oh Niles, I'm sorry, I-."

"Don't be. You deserve to sleep my love. Especially after…"

She pressed her fingers to his lips. "Don't… Let's not talk about that horrible argument ever again. Although…" She looked at her bandaged hand. "I don't know how I'll ever forgive myself. I was horrible."

"You were never horrible, Daphne. You couldn't be. The fault was completely mine, although truth be told, making up was wonderful, wasn't it?"

When he kissed her again and again she sighed contentedly, wanting the passion to last. But all too soon he drew back, leaving a feeling of emptiness inside.

"We should go in and get David. Dad and Ronee are waiting for us and they were asking about you."

With those brief words, the romantic mood was shattered and Daphne looked at Niles worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't think I can go in there. I'm so ashamed of myself. Your father must hate me. And David-."

"David loves you unconditionally, Daphne. And so does Dad."

She hesitated for a moment but then took Niles hand as he helped her out of the car. But she paused once more as they stood on the sidewalk. His arm went around her and drew her close and together they made their way up the walkway that led to the pale blue house. But the closer they came to the door, the more Daphne wanted to run away.

Before she was ready, Niles rang the doorbell and she leaned against him for support. "Niles, I-."

The door opened revealing Martin and Ronee. At the mere sight of them, Daphne wanted once more to turn and run. But instead she found herself being ushered inside by her husband.

"Hey, Daphne." Martin said in a surprisingly cheerful tone. "Are you feeling better?"

Daphne looked at Niles nervously, but he only smiled and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful, Sweetheart."

And finally she smiled tentatively. "I'm fine. Thank you, Martin."

"Good. Because we were worried about you. And so was David."

At the mention of her son's name, Daphne gasped. And then she saw Ronee cross the room, disappearing from sight into the hallway. "David! Mommy's here!"

Daphne's heart pounded beneath her chest. It was the first time in her life that she'd ever been afraid to see her own child. But before she could even begin to comprehend the thought, he was standing before her.


	12. Chapter 12

Her eyes filled with tears as she watched Ronee kneel beside David and put her arm around his small body. But it was the worried look on her son's face that tore at Daphne's' heart.

"David, Mommy and Daddy are here to take you home, okay? Would you like that?"

He turned to Martin and Ronee, clinging to Martin's pant leg, bringing tears spilling onto Daphne's cheeks.

"It's all right, David." Martin said, locking eyes with Niles. "We had a lot of fun yesterday and today but think of all the fun things you have to do at home."

Daphne smiled at the white lie, for everyone knew that kids always seemed to have more fun at their grandparent's house than at their own. But David's small smile quickly disappeared when he buried his face against Martins' pant leg once more. Daphne swallowed hard and let go of Niles' hand, taking a few tentative steps forward, stopping a few feet in front of her son.

"Sweetheart, Mommy's so sorry for frightening you yesterday. I would never hurt you or Daddy. And he feels the same way about us. We…" Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Niles' hands gently massaging her shoulders. But his tender touch only made her tears fall faster. "We love you so much, Darling."

To Daphne's amazement, David moved away from Ronee and Martin and walked toward her, stopping just inches from her feet. And when his eyes landed on her bandaged hand, the inevitable question followed.

"What happened to your hand, Mommy?"

Daphne closed her eyes, remembering the horrible fight, the thrown glass as it shattered against the wall and the way she'd cried out in pain when she attempted to clean up the broken shards. The blood… and Niles' gentle touch and concern as he tended to her injury.

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" David was asking. "Did someone hurt you? Someone bad?"

"No Sweetheart." Daphne whispered brokenly. "I'm just… so happy to see you. I've missed you so much. I love you."

But David didn't move. He stared at his father fearfully. "What happened to Mommy's hand?"

Niles moved away and crouched in front of his son. "Well do you remember last night when there was that really loud noise in the kitchen?"

"Uh huh…"

"Mommy and I were talking and a glass fell onto the floor and broke. But when she went to clean it up, she cut her hand. Remember how Mommy and I are always telling you to be very careful around broken glass because it might cut you?"

"Yes Daddy." David replied.

"Well, that's what happened to Mommy."

David's eyes widened. "Is she going to be okay?"

Niles took Daphne's bandaged hand and kissed it tenderly. "She'll be fine. Now, are you ready to come home with us? We can watch The Little Mermaid again."

"Okay." David's voice was so soft that Daphne could barely hear him.

"All right then, buddy. Why don't we get your things together?"

David followed Niles around the hallway, disappearing from sight. But Daphne could only stand and stare with tear-filled eyes. And when she made eye contact with Martin, her lower lip trembled. "I'm so sorry, Martin. I love Niles and David so much and-."

He gathered her into his arms and she cried on his shirt, comforted by his embrace. He said nothing but the gentle way he was patting her back spoke volumes. And when he let go, Ronee took his place, embracing Daphne in much the same way.

"It's okay Daphne. Niles told us everything."

"I'm so sorry." Daphne cried, hugging her mother in law tightly.

"Shhh, it's over now." Ronee said soothingly. "There's nothign to be sorry about. Now why don't yhou go home with your family and enjoy your happy life again?"

"But David-."

"Mommy?"

The sound of her son's voice drew Daphne out of Ronee's arms and she brushed the tears away. And then she crouched down smiling at her handsome son.

"Hello Sweetheart. Are you ready to go?" she asked, bracing herself for the painful answer that might follow. But she was rewarded with something truly wonderful.

David ran toward her, throwing himself into her arms, hugging her so tightly that she almost lost her balance. "I love you, Mommy."

The sweet words made her sob and she kissed David again and again. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because Mommy loves you so much and I'll never frighten you again, I promise."

"I love you too, Mommy. And I wasn't that scared. Now can we go home? I want to sleep in my own bed."

Ronee and Martin laughed and Daphne kissed David once more. "Of course we can go home, darling. Now say goodnight to your grandparents."

David hugged Martin and Ronee. "Thanks for letting me stay over. Grandpa, wasn't that movie we watched so cool?"

Martin shot Ronee a look. "Um, yeah, you mean the one about the bunny and the deer? What's it called again?"

"Bambi." Ronee said a little too quickly. But Daphne wasn't fooled one bit. She knew that Martin was talking about one of the ridiculous action movies he loved so much. But she said nothing and instead hugged her in-laws again. "Thank you for watching him for us."

"Anytime." Martin said. "And I mean that."

"Thanks, Dad. Ronee." Niles said hugging them both.

As they walked out of the house, Daphne lifted David into her arms, never wanting to let her son go again. She loved him too much.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time they arrived home, both Daphne and David were asleep but Daphne was quickly lulled awake by her husband's kiss. "We're home my angel."

She opened her eyes and smiled, kissing Niles once more before glancing into the rear view mirror at their sleeping son. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"He looks like you, Daphne. He's perfect."

Her heart fluttered at the unnecessary compliment and even though she was exhausted she knew she'd have to find a way to make it up to Niles, much in the same way he'd apologized to her at Roz's the night before. And the mere thought made her heart beat faster. "Come on, let's get him inside."

She climbed out of the car and went to the passenger door opening it as quietly as possible. And then she reached in and carefully lifted David from the seat and into her arms. He was getting a little too big for her to carry him, but she couldn't bear to let him go.

Niles locked the door and as a family they headed into the Montana, greeted by the doorman who smiled at the sleeping child in Daphne's arms.

The elevator ride was quiet and Daphne didn't hesitate to share a few kisses with her husband during the short ride up to their apartment. But when the doors opened, she was overwhelmed with relief to be home. "I'll just take David upstairs and get him ready for bed."

"All right my love. I'm rather tired myself. I think I'll do the same." Niles said.

She smiled and kissed him once more and then carried David into his bedroom. The little boy was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open and Daphne carefully laid him on the bed. He was like a rag doll as she changed his clothes and when he was in his Batman pajamas, she tucked him into bed. "Goodnight, Sweetheart. Mommy loves you so much. Please don't ever forget that."

"Mommy?" he said sleepily.

Daphne smiled and stroked her son's soft cheek. "Yes my darling?"

"Will you sleep in here with me tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know… You're such a big boy and there's not much room, so-."

"I think it would be all right."

She turned in surprise to find Niles standing in the doorway, dressed in his pajamas and blue silk robe. "Are you sure? What about-."

"Well, you're right. There's not much room but if David doesn't mind, I think we can all sleep in here. It'll be fun, like a sleepover. Would you like me to stay in here too?"

"Yes Daddy." David said, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"All right then. Mommy can get into bed with you and I'll just snuggle next to her like this."

Daphne laughed at the way she barely fit into the child's sized double bed and the way Niles sat on the floor, leaning against her. It wasn't the most comfortable of sleeping arrangements but soon Daphne found that she could no longer keep her eyes open. She drifted off to sleep; surrounded by the people she loved most.

And while she was certain that while David's dreams might be filled with Ariel and Flounder and the characters of _The Little Mermaid_, hers were filled with images of Niles and David; the two people with which she shared a bond stronger than love.

THE END


End file.
